The Time Lords of Austria
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: For thousands of years, Time Lords have ruled on Earth. Unbeknownst to humans, they have been kings, queens, emperors, and most importantly, princes. One of those Time Lords is a prince named Alek. And with the help of his family and his new best friend, Alek is determined to stop the war, and save the world. AU Leviathan. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola peoples of the world. Here's my new fic. All credit goes to Smart Girl cause it was her idea, I just did the wordage. Hope you like it, and please review!**

**Note- this is in an AU of Leviathan, where Volger didn't stay with the Darwinists when Alek and his men went back to the castle with Deryn and Dr. Barlow. This takes place during Leviathan when they're preparing to bring food to the ship, and I'm not sure about the timeline of DW, but I'll figure that out before it becomes important.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter One

Prince Aleksandar von Hohenberg was 467 years old, had lived through the Great Time War of Gallifrey, was heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, and had _walked _his father's TARDIS all the way to Switzerland. And yet sitting in the castle with the Darwinists and his men, he felt young, weak, and completely alone.

"You do know we've put those people in danger, don't you?" Volger asked as he helped Alek load cargo onto the Stormwalker.

The prince sighed. "The Germans were after them long before we came. I haven't put them in any more danger than they were already in."

Volger glanced at him cautiously. "The Germans may have used their human weapons against the Darwinists had we stayed properly hidden." He glared at Alek to show he believed it was completely Alek's fault that they hadn't. "But now that we're here, and the Germans know that…"

Alek stepped back from the walker and stared at the Hapsburg crest engraved on the side. "They'll bring the Daleks into the fight too," he realized. "We'll get all these people exterminated, as well as ourselves."  
"All because you _had _to be a superhero," Volger agreed, glaring at him.

Alek sighed and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the man. "I came to this planet to _help _people, Volger. That's what Time Lords do!"

"No!" the count snapped, making Alek jump and open his eyes again. "No, Alek, that is _not _what Time Lords do. That is what _one _Time Lord does, and he is a madman with a box. Do you understand me? You may be a native of Gallifrey, but you are also the prince of Austria, and I will _not _have you turning into the Doctor. He was a fool, Alek, and he got banished from Gallifrey long before the Time War began."

"So did we!" Alek pointed out angrily.

"Yes, but we came back to fight for our side! The Doctor _destroyed _the Time Lords! Nearly destroyed us!"

Alek turned to face his mentor, glaring as hard as he could. "Volger, the Doctor _helped _us in that war!"  
"You regenerated five times!" Volger roared. "How is that _helping_?"

"That wasn't the Doctor's fault!" Alek shouted back. "We were being ambushed by Daleks- laser guns against crowbar and sonic screwdriver! If it weren't for the Doctor, I would've regenerated twice that many times, and probably wouldn't have survived at all! If it weren't for the Doctor, there _would _be no prince of Austria!"

There was a moment of cold, harsh silence as the two Time Lords glared at each other, their fists clenched, their total of four hearts thumping.

A loud crunch made them finally break eye contact, spinning towards the sound. Dylan Sharp was leaning against the Stormwalker, watching them with one eyebrow raised, a half-eaten apple in his hand.

"What in blazes are you two blethering about?" the boy asked.

Volger growled and stomped away to the castle, leaving Alek alone with the midshipman. The prince sighed. "Nothing, Dylan. It's nothing."

Dylan slowly took another bite of his apple, obviously not believing him. "Right then. The lady boffin said to tell you we should get going soon. The bumrags who shot us down could come back any time. And with reinforcements."

Alek nodded. "Yes, yes, I suppose you're right…" He sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. If it were up to him, he would leave the food with the Darwinists, then take his men in the TARDIS and disappear. At least that way the Daleks would leave the _Leviathan _alone.

Dylan frowned at him. "Alek? You all right?"  
He nodded and turned away from the boy. "I'm fine, Dylan. It's just… the Germans have weapons you could never dream of. I'm afraid that if your captain doesn't let us go… I'm afraid they'll send those weapons after you."

"What kind of weapons?" Dylan asked. "Tell Captain Hobbes—maybe we can defend ourselves!"

Alek shook his head. "No. There's nothing you can do. The only way to save yourselves it to let us go."

Even facing away from him, Alek could tell Dylan was watching him suspiciously. A hand touched his shoulder, making the prince flinch.

"Alek," Dylan said softly. "What's wrong?"  
Alek took a deep breath and turned to face his friend. He opened his mouth to explain everything and—

_"EXTERMINATE!"_

"Get down!" Alek shoved Dylan into the snow as blue light lit up the air and an explosive hole appeared in the castle wall.

"Barking spiders!" Dylan exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than usual. "What was that?!"

"Dylan, get inside the castle!" Alek commanded, slowly getting to his feet. "Keep yourself and Dr. Barlow away from the doors, and send Volger out here. Tell him to bring the sonic- he'll know what it means. Now hurry!"

Alek turned away, trusting his friend to follow orders. He grabbed an iron crowbar from behind the Stormwalker and hefted it bravely, searching for the alien that had tried to shoot him.

"Show yourself!" he called out, the words echoing in the empty air. "Come out, you coward, I'm not scared of you!"  
For ten horrible seconds, there was silence. Then:

"TIME LORD."

Alek flinched at the sound. The voice that had been in his nightmares for months was now suddenly too real.

"TIME LORD! DALEKS ARE SUPREME. YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Alek took a deep breath and held his crowbar high. "Come and fight me!"

With a loud scraping noise, the Dalek slid out from where it had been hiding, the gun that served as one of its arms pointed straight at Alek.

"EXTERMINATE."

At the last possible second, Alek dropped to the ground and a laser even bigger than what the Dalek shot hit it straight in the face, blowing its head off.

Alek jumped to his feet and spun around, staring at Count Volger, who was dramatically pointing a smoking wrench at the Dalek's remains.

"I told you to bring out the sonic, Volger. Not the laser wrench."

The count shrugged and tucked the wrench in his belt. "The sonic wouldn't have saved you from getting killed." He paused for a moment, watching the prince carefully. "I told you this would happen."

Alek sighed. "I know."

"We can't stay here now."

Alek looked at the snowy ground. "I know."

Volger sighed. "But we can't leave the Darwinists here." Alek looked up hopefully. "Get Dylan and Dr. Barlow in the TARDIS—I'll ready the men."

Volger spun around dramatically and retreated to the castle. Alek up at the TARDIS his father had left him, its Chameleon Circuit disguising it as a Cyklop Stormwalker, and grinned.

He was finally going to travel again.

**A/N: There's chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Two

"This is against the laws of science!" Dr. Barlow insisted when she saw the true size of the "Stormwalker."

Alek rubbed his neck. "Ah, human science, yes…"

Dr. Barlow spun around to face him, trapping him in the doorway to his own TARDIS. "What do you mean, _human _science? What other sciences _are _there?"

Alek cleared his throat, feeling intrusive and awkward. "Well… there are Gallifreyan sciences that allow you to put another dimension inside a gray column that can then turn into a Stormwalker and/or a blue police box…" He said all this very fast.

Dr. Barlow blinked. "What?"

Before Alek could answer, Dylan pushed past him and Dr. Barlow and into the console room. His bright blue eyes widened. "This is barking awesome!"

Alek rubbed his face tiredly. "I'm glad you like it, Dylan."

The boy half-turned his head towards the doorway, without looking away from the console. "I knew you Clankers built monsters, but how does this place _fit _in here?"

"Oh, _we _make the monsters, do we?" Alek questioned, squeezing past Dr. Barlow into the TARDIS.

"Aye," Dylan replied simply. The boy ran his hand along the console, marveling at all the buttons and levers. "What's this one do?"

"NO!" Alek ran up to him and stood in front of the console so Dylan couldn't reach it. "Don't… touch… anything."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Aye, because that button will blow up the room, right?" He laughed and stepped over to the other side of the console.

Alek smirked. "Of course not, don't be absurd." He pointed to a button Dylan was just about to press. "That one will."

Dylan yelped and jumped away from the console, staring in horror at it. Alek laughed. "God's wounds, Dylan. I'm only joking."

Dylan breathed a sigh of relief, then glared at Alek. "Barking spiders, Alek. Don't do that."

Alek shook his head, chuckling. "Sorry, Dylan."  
Count Volger strode dramatically into the control room, Klopp, Bauer, and Hoffman right behind him.

"I assume you've explained the workings of our ship to your friends, young prince?" the count asked, joining Alek and Dylan by the console.

"No! He did not!" Dr. Barlow stomped past Klopp, Bauer, and Hoffman and stood on her toes so she could look straight into Volger's dark eyes. "Not _properly_, anyway. And I _still _say this is against the laws of science!"

Volger blinked calmly, one bushy eyebrow raised in interest. "Human science, yes."

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN _MEAN?!" _Dr. Barlow exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Volger rolled his eyes and turned to Klopp, who was implanting an extra lock on the TARDIS door. "Klopp, take Dylan and Dr. Barlow to the engine room," he said in German. "I think the Darwinists need to see exactly how our travel works."

Klopp nodded and took Dr. Barlow's hand, leading her further into the TARDIS. Dylan followed, looking interested, since he hadn't understood what Volger had said.

After they had gone, Volger sent Bauer and Hoffman to make sure the machine had created rooms for her guests. Once the men were out of earshot, Alek turned on the count.

"You're letting the Darwinists see the Eye of Harmony?" he whispered harshly.

Volger smirked. "You've told them all our other secrets. Why not this one too?"

Alek glared at him. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

The young prince turned away from the count and started setting the coordinates.

"Are you taking us back to Austria?" Volger asked, leaning over to see the scanner.

"As if I'd be that stupid," Alek scoffed. "We're not leaving this spot. But we're going forward a few years. There's someone I need to find."

Alek finished putting in the date of destination—June 7, 2013. Then he grinned mischievously at Volger, and pulled the lever that set them off.

**A/N: There's that. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
